Obtener Un Si
by Fabisa
Summary: ¿Qué se necesita para obtener un si?. Touya esta por descubrirlo en manos de una amatista.
1. Chapter 1

"**Obtener Un Si"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer: **Sakura Card Captors y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP

**Clasificación: **M

**Sumario**¿Qué se necesita para obtener un si?. Touya esta por descubrirlo en manos de una amatista.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Touya estaba nervioso e inquieto mientras pensaba acerca de lo que pensaba hacer aquella misma noche, no sabia como hacerlo o como comportarse en cuanto se topara con ella y tomando las palabras de un famoso filosofo él solo sabia que no sabia nada; nada excepto que amaba a aquella mujer con ojos amatistas. Tomoyo Daidouji.

Y es que no solo su nombre en si era perfecto y delirante, sino también la mismísima Tomoyo lo era, con aquella esbelta figura, labios carnosos y ojos resplandecientes había logrado cautivarlo desde su primer encuentro en Boston. Una mujer con un carácter dulce y delicado, pero fuerte como el roble para los negocios, así era ella… su novia, su compañera y esperaba que dentro de poco su esposa.

"¿Touya?"

La repentina voz que venia desde la puerta del despacho lo saco de sus pensamientos y sonrió al mirar a su novia frente a él. No esperaba encontrarla tan pronto en casa, generalmente tardaba un poco mas en salir de su oficina. Saliendo de su pequeño globo se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta para estrecharla entre sus brazos; olía a frambuesas y fresco. Adoraba ese aroma.

"Hueles delicioso cariño, has llegado temprano. ¿Paso algo?"

Escucho una leve risa salir de los labios de Tomoyo mientras besaba tiernamente su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula.

"Uhm¿acaso una no puede intentar sorprender a su apuesto novio y llegar temprano a casa?"

"Por supuesto que si, en especial si eso incluye una cena y postre"

Una vez mas escucho aquella traviesa risa y sintió como ella tomaba su cabello y lo acariciaba de la misma manera en que siempre lo hacia.

"Touya, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante"

Al escucharla decir aquellas palabras sintió que su pecho se oprimía y levanto la mirada aterrado por la importancia de aquellas palabras. Especialmente por que sabia que Tomoyo no las mencionaba por que si.

"¿Sucede algo Tomoyo?"

"Por Dios Touya¿qué crees que estoy por decirte?. No me malinterpretes, solo quería preguntarte donde pensabas pasar estas vacaciones de fin de año. Se que las ultimas vacaciones de fin de año no las hemos podido pasar juntos pero me agradaría mucho que este año eso cambiase.

Sonriendo aliviado Touya tomo de su mano y mientras la dirigía hasta el dormitorio contesto.

"Pensaba pasarlas con Sakura y mi padre¿tienes algún plan en especifico?"

"Por supuesto que si, mi madre quiere verte y pensé que tal vez a ti y a tu familia les gustaría pasar esta navidad y año nuevo con nosotros"

"Suena fantástico… mañana mismo les hablare para comentarles"

Y así tomándola de manera posesiva por la cintura comenzó a besarla con frenesí mientras era respondido por Tomoyo; sus besos sabían a fresas y su piel era tan suave como la seda. Por Dios, amaba a esa mujer tanto que sentía que su corazón podría estallar en ese mismo instante al observarla tan solo con su ropa interior y aquellos ojos sinceros e inocentes que lo envolvían y hacían perderse en un abismo. Ese era el efecto que ella tenía en él.

Poco después acariciaba la suave piel de su cuello hasta llegar a sus redondos pechos, los tomo con delicadeza entre sus manos y comenzó a tocarlos para después besarlos suavemente y de manera tortuosa para ella. Sonrió al oírla quejarse mientras él avanzaba en su camino hacia abajo.

"Touya, vamos a la cama"

Deteniéndolo de pronto con su mano cerca de su ombligo, se obligo a si mismo recordar que seguían de pie. Tomándola de la mano y besándola una vez más se dirigieron hacia la cama. No faltó mucho para que después de unos besos y caricias mas ambos se encontraran amándose y mientras Touya la miraba directo a los ojos al mismo tiempo que controlaba su respiración y sus movimientos, se dio cuenta una vez mas de que no podría vivir sin ella; que la necesitaba como al aire que respiraba y por sobre todo se dijo a si mismo que no podía perderla jamás. Por que Tomoyo Daidouji era el amor de su vida, era la única mujer con la cual quería compartir su vida y todo lo que tenía, de esa manera decidió que le pediría esa misma navidad que se casara con él. Y esperaba obtener un sí.

"Te amo Tomoyo"

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Buuuenooo¿que les parecio este capi?. Bien pos la verdad a mi me gusto mucho, este fic llevaba ya unos meses haciendolo y por x o y nada mas no lograba terminarlo... pero pos yo creo que el lindo espiritu navideño me esta dando empujoncitos y aqui estamos. Es un fic corto... solo dos capis asi que el proximo es el final. Asi que esperenlo pronto, muchas gracias a todos mis lectores porsu apoyo, principalmente este fic va dedicado a tods y cada uno de ellos por su agradable a poyo. Nos vemos en el prox capi. Ciao. 


	2. Capitulo 2

"**Obtener Un Si"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer: **Sakura Card Captors y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP

**Clasificación: **M

**Sumario**¿Qué se necesita para obtener un si?. Touya esta por descubrirlo en manos de una amatista.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

La luz del día dio de lleno con su rostro y exhausta parpadeo hasta lograr recobrar la vista totalmente. Era un veinticuatro de diciembre en Nueva York y sabia que esa misma noche será una noche espectacular y especial después de todo sería la primera después de dos años que Touya y ella pasaban juntos aquellas importantes fechas.

"Buenos días Tommy"

La voz ronca de su novio la saco de sus pensamientos y sonrió sincera. Aquel par de ojos marrón y su cabello levemente desordenado lo hacían lucir tan glorioso que a veces no podía creer que él siendo tan asediado por tantas mujeres hubiese decidido escogerla a ella entre todas… y es que después de todo uno de los mas famosos arquitectos de todo el pais: Touya Kinomoto. No solo era apuesto sino también inteligente y trabajador… pero sobre todo era el hombre al cual amaba y sabía que amaría por el resto de sus días.

"Buenos días Touya, será mejor ponernos de pie y bajemos antes de que la péquela Sakura venga a sacarnos de la cama y nos saque con todo y pijama hacia la nieve"

"Como tu digas cariño, aunque la verdad preferiría quedarme en cama el día de hoy"

La sonrisa picara que él le proporciono le dijo todo lo que debía saber y mientras le arrojaba una almohada a modo de juego corrió hacia el baño en busca de refugio y mientras cerraba la puerta y se recargaba en esta a manera juguetona pensó que definitivamente aquel seria un lindo día.

**-…-**

Sakura saltaba por todas partes mientras agitaba ilusionada una bengala infantil mientras Touya y Tomoyo charlaban amenamente con sus padres frente a la gran chimenea que formaba parte de la sala de las Daidouji.

Eran casi las doce de la noche y todos esperaban ansiosos el momento de abrir los regalos, en especial Touya, que rezaba a todos los dioses que a Tomoyo le gustase su regalo.

"Falta solo un minuto¿están todos listos?"

Una animada Sonomi se puso de pie mientras tomaba de la mano a Sakura y se acercaba al árbol, siendo seguida por el resto de los presentes. Sonomi Daidouji, era la madre de Tomoyo y una de las empresarias mas importantes del país; al principio de la relación de ambos se había visto algo renuente a aceptarla, pero una vez que lo había conocido mas a fondo había aprendido a querer a su yerno y junto con él a su pequeña pero adorable familia, en especial a la pequeña Sakura, la cual tenia escasos diez años y a pesar de haber perdido a su madre en un turbulento accidente cuando tenia seis años siempre tenia una sonrisa que regalarle.

"¡Yo si!. Sra. Daidouji¿cree usted que Santa me haya traído todo lo que desee?"

"Uhm… si fuiste una buena niña este años seguramente Sakura"

"¡Entonces yo creo que si!"

Se escucho un estallido de carcajadas mientras observaban a la pequeña y poco después las doce campanadas que anunciaban las doce comenzaron a sonar.

"Bien, es hora de abrir los regalos"

Una vez repartidos todos los regalos, se oyó un silencio llenar la sala y fue en ese justo instante cuando Touya carraspeo y poniéndose de pie miró a todos de manera alternada hasta detenerse en Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, se que ya te eh dado un regalo. Sin embargo, todavía me falta algo mas por darte"

Tomoyo observo a Touya intrigada. La mascada que le había dado era aquella que hacia meses le había comentado que quería¿Qué seria acaso lo que hacia falta?. Sintió un calor recorrer su pecho y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas imaginando que podría ser.

_Ay, ay, como muero por ti_

_¿Como poder olvidarte?_

_Basta que me enamores o que me mandes flores_

_Para obtener un si_

"Tomoyo Daidouji, quisiera pedirte que te cases conmigo"

Y entonces lo vio, era el anillo más hermoso que jamás hubiese visto. No era convencional como muchos otros, este era un anillo de diamantes con zirconios en forma de corazón.

"Touya… yo…"

_Ya tengo ojera de tanto mirarte_

_Y lo peor es que aun me quedan tantas ganas de..._

_Esperarte hasta que entiendas que_

_Te quiero porque eres claro, claro, claro como la planta de mis pies_

_Como el amor después de hecho, como tu voz y tu piel_

Su corazón de detuvo de manera instantánea sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

"¿Aceptas?"

La duda era evidente en la voz de él y reacciono de manera espontanea.

_Ay, ay, como muero por ti_

_¿Como poder olvidarme?_

_Basta que mandes flores para que me enamores_

_Para obtener un si_

"¡Por supuesto que si Touya!, quiero ser tu esposa"

Y sin más preámbulos, se abrazaron y besaron hasta quedarse sin respiración.

"Feliz navidad Tomoyo"

_Te quiero porque eres claro, claro, claro como la planta de mis pies_

_Ay, ay Como el amor después de hecho, como tu voz y tu piel_

_Ay, ay, como muero por ti_

_¿Como poder olvidarte?_

_Basta que me enamores o que me mandes flores_

_Para obtener un si_

Poco después mientras todos cenaban. Tomoyo sonreía emocionada ante lo que sabia estaba por venir, ante las miradas de impaciencia que mostraban los ojos de Touya y por sobre todo su corazón, que latía desenfrenadamente. Por que sabia que si alguien se merecía aquel si, era Touya… aquel hombre que la había conquistado.

_Basta que me enamores o que me mandes flores_

_Para Obtener un si_

**FIN**

**Shakira - Obtener Un Si**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno... a mi parecer es un lindo final jejeje... en fin, esta cancion de la Shaki se las recomiendo mucho esta muy linda. Pero aun mas importante quiero desearles a todos una ¡¡muy feliz navidad!!!... esto va dedicado a todos mis lectores por navidad y bueno... espero que haya sido de su agrado. Es algo sencillo pero lleno de amor para todos ustedes.** ¡¡Felices fiestas!!**


End file.
